


Smoke Alarm

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Quotes/Scenes - Ellick Style [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Bishop: How are you still beeping?!Ellie doesn't react well to being woken up.





	Smoke Alarm

Ellie was having a nice sleep. A  _ beautiful _ sleep some might say. Warm and cozy in her bed, wrapped in a blanket that just came out of the laundry hours ago, and with Nick beside her.

Until a beeping woke her up.

Ellie groaned and lifted her head enough to glance at their phones on the nightstand only to see that wasn’t the source. She listened for it again. 

It was coming from the living room. 

She looked at Nick beside her. Usually he would have woken up, but she knew he was pretty knocked out from the stakeout he had been stuck on with McGee. A little beeping wouldn’t be waking him tonight.

With a groan, Ellie untangled herself from the blanket and Nick. Slipping on her slippers and robe, she shuffled into the living room where the beeping got louder. 

“Seriously?” She muttered to herself when realizing it was the smoke alarm beeping. 

Dragging a chair over, Ellie got on it and took it down. Opening it up, she took out the battery.

Sighing in relief she turned around to head back to bed..when it beeped again. 

“What the hell..” 

Glaring at it, she grabbed a screwdriver from the kitchen and pulled it open. She then grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the wire inside. 

“That’ll teach you to wake me up.” She glared at it one more time before walking away again. 

_ Beep _ .

Ellie spun around.

_ Beep _ .

Sleep. All she wanted to do was  _ sleep _ !

_ Beep _ .

“How are you still beeping?!” Ellie shouted at it, tired and frustrated. “I just disconnected you! I took out your battery! How could you-”

_ Beep. _

“Don’t interrupt me!”

“Babe?”

Ellie looked at Nick with a sheepish look. 

He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his hair in all directions. 

“Why are you yelling in the middle of the night?” Nick asked, his voice deeper then usual making a shiver run through her. She loved when he just woke up. For many many reasons.

“Um..no reason.”

_ Beep _ .

Ellie twitched.

“Is that the smoke alarm?” Nick walked over, looking at the torn up smoke alarm. “What’d you do? Perform surgery on it?” 

“It won’t stop beeping!” Ellie threw her hands up in the air, frustration evident. 

Nick chuckled. “So..you were yelling at it?” 

“I’m tired.” She whined. “Make it stop.”

_ Beep _ .

“Oh my god where’s my gun-” Ellie moved to go grab it when he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him.

“Babe..no shooting objects when they annoy you.” 

_ Beep. _

Ellie growled. “Make.It.Stop!” 

Nick looked at her completely amused. “Okay, okay.”

He grabbed the smoke alarm, opened up the window, looked below, and tossed it.

“Problem solved.” 

“Nick..you can’t just leave that on the sidewalk!”

“Do you  _ want _ to hear beeping again?” 

“....No.”

“Good. Now let's go back to bed.” 

Ellie squealed as he threw her over his shoulder. Laughter bubbling out when he tossed her on the bed. 

“Sleep.” Nick demanded. He got into bed beside her once more after she made herself comfortable. 

She moved herself to him when he was settled, his arms right away wrapping around her. 

Thankfully her dreams  _ weren’t _ filled with beeping.

**Author's Note:**

> TV Show: Friends


End file.
